


Questioning

by midnightviolet



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: As indulgemyweirdness on Tumblr pointed out, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck Googles How to tell if you’re Pansexual and How to tell if you’re Bisexual, But can be other generations too obviously, Cause he’s a Millennial and we do that, Googling How to appease the Gods is a Millennial thing, I wrote this in like two and a half hours, Inspired by Buck googling How to appease the Gods in the episode two weeks ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: Buck never really thought to question if he was Bi or Pan. Then TK assumed he’d been flirting. Now Buck’s wondering.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

_TK thought I was hitting on him._

Buck thought about it all the way back to LA.

_I wasn’t._ He thought about it some more. _Was I?_

_I wasn’t._

_But am I Bi? Or Pan?_

He figured he should figure out if he might be either of those.

-

“Hey. How was the trip?” Albert asked as Buck walked back into their apartment.

“What? Oh, good. Fine. It was fine. Stole a fire truck with a guy named TK from the 126 to help rescue Hen and his Captain who also happened to be his dad.”

“What? Wow. Did Bobby call you out on that? Didn’t you used to steal the fire truck to -“

“Did Chim tell you everything? I used to, yeah. But I’m Buck 2.0 now. I don’t do that anymore.”

He paused and they stared at each other. “Except for this one time, but it was an emergency. Hen and Captain Strand probably would have died if we hadn’t stolen the fire truck. And it wasn’t the 118’s truck. Bobby would’ve killed me. We stole the 126’s. And the 126 came with us.” Buck said, exasperated.

“Wow.” Albert said. “I’m really glad Hen and Captain Strand are ok.”

“Me too.” Buck said. “Anyways, I gotta do a thing.” He half ran passed Albert up to his bed grabbing the laptop on the way up.

He sat on the bed and opened up the laptop.

Cue Google to the rescue.

He typed in: How to tell if you’re pansexual.

He scrolled.

He looked at the definition of pansexual.

_I don’t think this is me._

He typed in: How to tell if you’re bisexual.

_Do I move my hands a lot? Do I sit weirdly?_ He thought.

_Guess I should take one of these quizzes._

Fifteen minutes later.

Quiz results: You are Bisexual.

“Am I bisexual?” Buck asked himself.

“What?” Albert yelled from downstairs.

“Nothing!” Buck shouted, groaning and shutting the laptop.

-

He pulled Hen aside outside of the lockers at work a few days later.

“I think I might be Bi.” Buck whispers.

Hen stared at him. “You think you might be Bi?” She asked, slowly.

“I took a quiz.” Buck said.

“You took a quiz?” Hen asked, slowly again.

“Yes!’ Buck half shouts.

“Buck.” Hen said, gently. “A quiz can’t really tell you if you’re Bi. Only you yourself know if you’re Bisexual.”

Buck blinked. “Oh.”

Hen put a hand on his shoulder. “Can I ask, why you’re suddenly questioning if you are Bi?”

Buck sighed. “TK thought I was flirting with him. I asked if he wanted to hang out sometime and he told me he had a boyfriend.”

“Ah.” Hen said.

“Ah?” Buck asked.

“Have you ever thought you might be Bi before this?” Hen asked.

Buck blinked. “Uh, I don’t know. I mean I never really thought about it. I uh -“ He cast his gaze downward then back up to Hen. “I guess I’m not opposed to the idea of dating a guy. I mean, I have thought some guys have been hot in the past. But straight people say stuff like that, cause y’know, they have eyes.”

Hen smiled. “They do. I mean I thought Eddie was good looking when we first met him and I’m a lesbian. Because I have eyes.”

They both laughed.

“So, yeah. I guess I think I might be Bi.” Buck said, smiling.

Hen smiled. “Well, welcome to the club. And I’m really proud of you.”

She pulled him into a hug.

Buck smiled. “Thanks Hen.”

They pulled back from each other.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Hen said.

Buck thought for a few seconds. “Nah. I think it’s ok. I’m okay with everyone knowing.”

“You’re sure?” Hen asked, seriously.

“Yeah.” Buck said.

“Okay.” Hen said.

“Let’s go tell everyone.” Buck said, slightly nervous.

Hen smiled and nodded as they both walked towards the stairs up to where Bobby, Chimney, and Eddie were.


End file.
